


Inescapable Joy

by sothisiswhatsnext



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/pseuds/sothisiswhatsnext
Summary: A thousand perfect moments, pressed together and waiting.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Inescapable Joy

Grinning as he flourishes a spell for the twins, a cheeky jaunt to his face, sparks flaring and tracing the air in a way that’s more showing off than anything else. Trying not to laugh in the middle of the incantation, every word falling from his lips with the ease of one who’s cast it a hundred times.

 _Whoomph_.

Looking around at his friends, his family, in the middle of a battle. Catching himself bubbling over with joyful pride, and not even trying to hide the grin that spreads across his face.

 _Whoomph_.

Gathering Azu and Zolf, Cel and Skraak, and Wilde, into a huge hug – haven’t you heard? They saved the world! Wishing he could share more of his heart, and as Azu wraps her arms around the group to lift them off the ground –

 _Whoomph_.

Paging through memories, sketches varying between loose collections of lines and intricately detailed hatching, he stumbles on a page. Hardly more than a thumbnail, something he’d always wanted to properly paint. Sasha’s face smiles at him from the paper, in the moment she realized she could feel her heartbeat again. It’s softer than it could be, tinged with sorrow, but all the same:

 _Whoomph_.

Lying on the roof of his house, taking a moment to watch the sunset, hearing the chatter of the twins and Saira’s soft laugh as she ushers them inside for dinner. It’s over, and he can rest. He’s visiting Azu tomorrow, and Zolf will be back any day now, and his heart is full.

 _Whoomph_.

Sparks trailing from his fingers. Casting just for himself, playing with his magic, this thing that is irrevocably _his_ , that he can use to make the world better than the one he lived in when he was young. A quiet, satisfied, proud grin. And, softly,

 _Whoomph_.

A thousand perfect moments, pressed together and waiting. Hamid finds his wings in a multitude of ways in a multitude of worlds, but they’re all colored by joy.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it. not as i had it, originally, but i like it better this way.   
> and who knows? if i get around it it, there might be more stories here.
> 
> the title is both a hope and a threat, as an aside. i struggled so much looking for one, it ended up a snatch of brinn's words from their wings fic.


End file.
